Enter The Wolfboy
by Sick-little-Wolfboy
Summary: A Short series Based on My Charactors Arrival In The Teen Titans Dimension. What follows after his arrivail is Insanity, Innuendos, And many Other odditys. Warning! This contains MY veiw Of the teen Titan universe. Some of you might NOT like it.
1. Who was that masked mutt?

Enter The Wolfboy!

A Teen titans Fan-fic!

Dis-fugin-claimer

No I don't own the teen titans so leave me alone damnit!

Yeah i own Wolfboy...wait...I AM WOLFBOY!

Dis-Fugin-Claimed

As you will find out I am a Mad fan of Teen titans! And like many others I'm writing a fan fic! But UNLIKE others, I Do things abit Different ; as your about to find out ;

Also This fan fic seriescontains Mild Cursing, Many innuendos, a few disturbing jokes, and many, MANY, Questionable things, but meh, thats how I do things, odd and insane!

anywho if your not older then 17 or so (come on there are 10 yo that Know more about sex and cursing then adults do out there) or you can't handle This sorta stuff...plaese PLEASE don't get my happy ass in trouble, Okay? Okay

**Chapter One: **Who was that masked mutt?

It was yet another beautiful day in Jump City, And a rather uneventful one at that, in fact the

whole week before was just as...peaceful... Our heros, The teen titans, Take this opertunity

to enjoy Some R&R and are all at the local Pizza place enjoying hot fresh pizza...

"I can't believe there hasn't been a single crime this past week!" Exclaimed the Boy wonder

as he reached across the table and grabbed a slice. "Robin, you should rejoice for the

peace we have Enjoyed!" yelled Starfire, sitting across from Him at the table.

"yeah man, it sounds like you WANT something bad to happen" Mutter Cy right

before he took another bite from his slice of Pizza. "Dude, Cy's Right! The city hasn't been this

Peaceful since..." BOOM A huge Blast Cuts off B.B. , "...Dude I spoke to soon..."

Robin jumps up from the table and Yells out...

Teen Titans...GO!

Just as they always do, they all take off towards where the trouble is. "Hey wait! You guys forgot

to pay For the Pizza...AGAIN!" The Owner called out to them. "we'll get back to you on that!"

Yelled Robin as he raced off. "...man there never gonna pay for they're pizza," The owner cryed as he walked back inside. As they neared the Scene, they heard a all to familiar voice. "Don't Try to fight! You'll never beat, Dr. Light!" A intro that lame had to Be him. Just as he came into veiw they saw he was holding a large bag of money, and he was Blasting light blots at the cops, who at this point were Getting sick of his lame Light Puns.

"I swear if he says one more Fucking Light Pun I'm gonna shove a lightbulb up his a...Oh look its the teen titans!" Exclaimed the police sarge who was hiding behind his squad car. The team rushes up and joins the fat balding sarge and His men. "Whats going on ? How did Dr.light get off of Jail this time?" Robin asked the Balding sarge. "He snuck out in a garbage truck," Said the sarge with a sigh, "Man I swear Someones seriously gotta Upgrade that damn Jails Security!"

"All right, keep your men back, we'll take care of Dr.light!" Said Robin, flipping over the car. "Sure wahtever," Said the sarge with a shrug, "Like we even wanted to Be here, You guys take care of the freak, We'll be over at that donut shop. "And with that the sarge and most of the officers Walked off to get themselves some Donuty goodness. "Sometimes I wonder if having a police force is worth it ..." Muttered Raven as she floated off with the others to take on Dr.light.

two hours, 107,940 Dollars worth of damage, And 79 of the worst Light based puns later

"Give it up Dr.light! We've kicked your but before and We'll do it again! " Yelled Beast boy. Dr.light on the other hand Simply Smiled, "Ah, Yes Titans, You may have beat me before, But you'll never get me now! I Am Unstoppable!" With that he sent Beast boy flying with a Light burst, making him crash into Raven and Cy. Dr.Light, Seeing he chase, Turned and make good his Escape. Robin turned Away from helping his friends, and took off after him! Dr.light was already a good 3 blocks away, bag of money in his hand, But robin was fast and caught up to him Faster. Dr.light Turned fast and went into a alley, but soon found out to his horror it was one way.

"Your Corned Dr.light, Just give up and come quietly" Said robin from the entrance of the alley. When Dr.light turned to face him, he Noticed that all the other titans were there, And ready to attack. "Sh...I'll Never go back To jail! " Dr.light then Rasied his hands and Charged One hell of A light bolt, The titans Also prepared For it, and to attack him, but before anything, A bright Portal Tore open between Dr.light and the titans. "Dude What is that!" Screamed Beast boy over the sound of the portal. " NO! Not That!" Screamed Doctor Light, a slight look of horror on his face. "I take it that that ain't Dr.lights Doing..." Mutter Raven, Watching the Portal Open wider, Then out Pooped A Figure. "Ow..." Said the figure, laying face down as the portal closed. As it closed The Witnesses Eyes ajusted enough to see who fell out. The person was Dressed In what appered to be a Asylum Coat and pants, but altered, He had Wolf Ears and a Tail.

"Ow... god damnit I'm never gonna get used to that..." He muttered as He stood up. On His face was A odd Mask, A Red bright Smile On the Left, a sad Blue Frown on the right, with a Black line spliting them down the center. "Well, I wonder where I am Now..." Said the masked Figure, thats when another brighter light Engulfed his Figure, almost blinding his witnesses, and after a second, the light faded away, leaving The mystery person, Now dressed In totally Different clothes. He was wearing a A long Black Sleeveless Treancoat, With Fingerless Gloves, a Skin tight Black Shirt with His Mask Symbol on it. And Baggy Gray Cargo Pants. As he looked down at his new garb, He just muttered "This Costume? sigh I must be in a Dimension with heros and Villians again..." He shrugged and looked around, stopping to look at the titans, who at this point where in a state of suprise and shock. "Uh...Hi," Said the figure, waving at them alittle, "could you guys please tell me where I am...?" He said. "Uh...Jump City" Mumbled robin, who was coming out of the suprise. "TO HELL WITH THIS! " Screamed Dr.light, Aiming his blast at the Figure. "No... NOT YOU! I Won't Let you Get me!" . out of fear Dr.light Blasted The figure with His charged Blast. "Hmmmmm," Said the figure, Turning slowly to See the blast coming right towards him."

BOOM!

The blast sent the titans flying out of the opening of the alley, and it leveled The buildings next to the alley. As the smoke cleared, Dr.lights figure soon appered, a look of Fear and madness glued to his faced. "I...I got him..." He mumbled. "What did you Do light! Why did you just blast him!" Screamed Robin. But Before light Could Reply, Another figure appered thru the smoke and dust...it was the mystery Man, standing exactly where He was before the blast, with his hand held out...he had Simply Blocked the blast with his Hand. "Dr.light, Its been A long time, I haven't seen you since Gotham. " he Shruged and Shook off the Dust off his gloved hand, "Well Now I know where I am, and Since I'm here, I might as well Pay you back for what you did to My friend back in Gotham..." With that he Dissappered Like smoke. "NO! " Dr.light Screamed in Horror, And turned To run, but ran into the masked Figure. "This is for my Friends" Said the masked Figure, Who Grabed Dr.lights Head, and rasied Him Up.

Meanwhile, The Titans Just watched In complete Shock Of What just happened. "What is Going on? " Said Starfire, Floating next To Robin. "Dunno, But who ever This guy is, He sure Has Light Scared." Said Cy, Holding His arm from where Light Blasted it (it happened during the fight earlier) "Dude, He Blocked that blast With his HAND! " Yelled Beast Boy, hes jaw Hanging Open. "Cy, Can you do a Scan on Him? " Said robin, looking over at him. "Sure Robin, but for what?" Replyed Cy, looking back at the Boy Wonder. "For Anything, Maybe A power level? Anything that can help us." Said robin. "Guys..." Said Raven, who never took her eyes Off the masked Figure. "Hmmmm" Said the others, turning to see What was going on. Thats when they Saw The Figure, his body glowing with Electrical Energy, and he was Sending it thru Dr.light, witch was Making alot of lights Gear Burst And Break. "Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Screamed Light, Feeling the most intense pain Ever. "This is A new Trick I learned, Its Called Tesla Shock..." Said The Masked Figure, Who seemed to be enjoying the fact he was BBQing Lights brains. "And now, to Finsh the Job..." Said the figure in a happy tone.

At that Moment, Cy's Scaner Caught His Level , "ROBIN! This Guys got alot of Power! Its already Past..." The scanner Burst just as He was gonna get the reading, "AGH!" Said Cy, Holding His arm where the Scanner Was. "Cyborg!" Yelled Star, Flying to his Side to Help him, "Are you Alright Dear Friend?" She helped Him Up. "yeah, but Some of my circuts Got fryed when my scanner Burst, and it knocked out my Sonic Cannon..." Star helped Cy over to the sidelines as the others Wnet to Robin. "Guys, We have to stop him! Hes Gonna Kill Light! " Yelled Robin, "Teen Titans, GO! " Said Robin, Rushing off with Raven And Beast Boy, leaving Star To help Cy.

"time to Di..." A Birdarang Smacks the figures Face, Making him drop Light right Before the Final and Fatal Surge could be sent thru Light. "Gah! " Screamed The figure, holding His face/mask Where the Birdarang hit it. "What Are you doing!" He glared at Robin, who was Facing him, ready to fight. "What Do you think you were doing? You nearly killed Dr.light!" Yelled Robin. "Robin..." Said Raven, Looking over at him from were she was kneeling next to Light. "Whats The matter Raven?" Said Robin, turning his head slightly, So that he didn't Lose sight Of the masked Figure. "Its light...his Mind...its been...Fryed..." She said in a sad shocked tone... "hes A vegtable." "hehe, Well I guess this Is Better then nothing." said the Figure happily. "why you!" Said robin, Rushing In with His Extendo Staff, "YA!" Robin Lept towards the figure, Getting ready to smash him with his Staff, But the Masked Figure countered, and Grabed The Staff, and Spin around, Faster and faster, Then he let go, Sending the staff and robin Flying into the distants. "Robin!" Said Starfire, Who took Off after him. "here I come!" Said Beast boy, Who Changed into a Leopard And was Rushing the Figure. "Interesting, A shapeshifter." Said the figure. "ROAR!" Screeched B.B, Who Lept at the figure, claws extended.

The Masked Figure yawned, Then Right as B.B. Was about 3 inchs away, he turned into A Smoke like Mist, Making B.B. Flying Into, Thru him, And Flying into a Light pole Behind The Masked Figure BANG . "HA, is that the best you got!" Said the figure. "Hey! Mask Face! " Screamed Raven. "hmmmm?" He turned and Saw that Raven Was about to Hit Him with a bus. "Gah I don't have time for this..." He said just as The bus Slammed down ontop of him. Raven Watched in silence , waiting to see if he survived. "hey there." She turned and Saw the masked figure not like a inch away From her. "Huh! Azarath me..." just as she started to speak, He lent in and Kissed her directly on her lips, and to her suprise, She didn't feel What she thought would be a mask, but she felt Lips. "Wha..." She stood there In a dazed state, Blushing badly at what just happened. "hehe, that technique never fa..." Just as the figure turned, he was met With a Robotic Fist to the face, sending him flying backwards and into the side of a building. "Boo-Ya! You may have knocked out my Sonic cannon, But i can still Beat your Butt old scholl style!" Said Cy, Smiling. "Hey Raven, Are you okay? "He said to her, "Raven...?" he shook her alittle, making her come out of her trance like state. "uh, yeah, I'm fine!" She shook her head, and put her Hood back up, to hide her blushing face.

Meanwhile, Star And robin had just returned back to the Battleground, and were running up to Cy and Raven. "are you two okay?" Said Robin, Who still looked alittle Dizzy. "Yeah, I sent that masked Freak flying," Said Cy, But he had Raven And he Was Ki..." Raven Covered Cyborgs Mouth and looked at him, He looked back, and nodded slightly. "what was that?" Said Robin. "Uh...Nothing." Said Cy. "Dude...who IS this guy? " Said B.B, A Huge lump on his head. Just then, The masked figure Burst out from the Building Cyborg sent him flying into. "Now was that nesseary?" Said the Figure, His tail wagging slightly in the wind. "Give up! Just come Quietly And We will avoid anymore Damage!" Yelled Robin. "Uh, how about...No? "Said the Figure with a laugh, "Well I had fun Guys, But I have Alot I need to do, Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way..." With that, he started to fade away Like smoke. "NO!" Yelled the titans, who Rushed up to try to get him, but before they could get to him, he had faded away completely, leaving a smoky trail that Flew off with the wind...

later at titans Tower

"I still Can't find any info On That masked Guy We Fought Earlier." Said Cy, coming into the main Room, looking at a screen on his newly repaired Arm. "Damn" Said Robin, pounding his fist onto the console he was at, "I couldn't find out anything either!" "What about you Ray?" Said B.B. , who was holding A icebag to the lump on his head. She just sat there, a somewhat odd look on her face, In her mind she was playing back that kiss, over and over, (what a way to have her first kiss, huh?) "RAVEN!" Yelled Robin, Snapping her out of her trance like state. "huh, what?" She looked over at him. "Have you found out anything in any of your books?" he said, looking alittle worried. "Uh...sorry, I couldn't find anything" "Damnit, Who is that guy?" Said Robin, A mad look on his face.

"Robin?" Said star, who had just entered the room, a letter in her hand. "Huh? Yeah star?" He looked up at her. "We Recieved a Message From The Mayor." She said Handing him it. "Hmmmm?" He mutters as he opens the letter, then reading it. "What is it robin? " Askes Cyborg, " yeah Dude" includes B.B. "...Its a bill for the damages to the city..." said robin...

**"WHAT?"**

.: Mwahahaha I hoped you all enjoyed part one of my TT Fan fic ; Be on the look out for the others soon:.


	2. Introducing Sick little Wolfboy

Enter The Wolfboy!

A Teen titans Fan-fic!

Dis-fugin-claimer

No I don't own the teen titans so leave me alone damnit!

Yeah i own Wolfboy...wait...I AM WOLFBOY!

Dis-Fugin-Claimed

As you will find out I am a Mad fan of Teen titans! And like many others I'm writing a fan fic! But UNLIKE others, I Do things abit Different ; as your about to find out ;

Also This fan fic contains Mild Cursing, Many innuendos, a few disturbing jokes, and many, MANY, Questionable things, but meh, thats how I do things, odd and insane!

anywho if your not older then 17 or so (come on there are 10 yo that Know more about sex and cursing then adults do out there) or you can't handle This sorta stuff...plaese PLEASE don't get my happy ass in trouble, Okay? Okay

**Chapter Two: **Introducing Sick-little-Wolfboy

Its been close to Three weeks Since The "Mysterious Masked Anthro Dude" (Beast boy is the one who started calling him that) appered in the titans Dimension, and since that day they fought him, they haven't heard Anything about him. Not a Single sighting or anything...Until One Saturday afternoon...

The titans had just Kicked Killer moths ass and was Waiting For The Cops to come pick him and his bugs up. "You would think you guys would have learned that everytime you idiot villains try to take over the city you just get your Butts kicked!" Beast boy boasted. "...says the Guy who got taken down by a single moth..." Raven said in her usual bittersweet tone. While Beast boy Was fuming at Raven, Starfire floated up to robin to congratulate him on the hard fight. "Dearest robin, I wish to congradulate you on a wonderful outcome in this fight with the killer moth. " She said in her oh so sweet tone. Robin, on the other hand, was in deep thought, going over many sensors and the such in his communicator.

"Robin?" questioned star, worried about her dear friend. "Give it up star, hes been like that ever since that Masked wolfguy appered and Beat him up" Said Cy, who had just finished up caging the last of killer moths bugs. Star looked over at Cy, then at Robin, then she floated over to Raven, "Raven, Why is it that robin is so interested in this "Wolfguy" ? Is he like slade? " The little alien girl asked the gothic teen. After a minute of silence, Star reached out to her friend. "Raven?" she said, turning her around so she could see her friends face. The apperence on it was a blank yet blushing one. The mention of the masked Guy had been doing this to her quite alot, and only Raven and Cy knew why.

Raven Didn't understand Why the mention of him made her blush and think of him, let alone the fact he did it all from a simple thing like a kiss. At first she thought it was a spell, But she had looked in every spell book for a cure or even if it was a spell. It wasn't. She tried everything thou...Spells...drugs...Beast boys jokes...Helll even Starfires cooking... she tried everything. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like..." ...I like the masked Wolfguy..." Raven said aloud in a quiet tone. "What raven?" Asked star, who by now was staring at raven hard. "Uh, Nothing "raven said pulling herself away from star and turning to put up her hood.

After another hour of waiting the police finally arrived "sorry, we had a emergency at the doughnut shop..." Said a cop as he tossed one of killer moths bugs into a truck bound for the Zoo "These things will make great petting zoo additions." Said another cop. The titans just stared akwardly and left the clean up to the police, on the way home Beast Boy asked, "Dude, have you ever noticed the cops NEVER seem to be there when we actually ne..." **BEEP BEEP BEEP! **A small alarm blared on Robins Communicator. "Guys, A silent alarm just went off at the Jump City bank! it could be that Masked Wolfguy!" Yelled robin, turning back towards the team. "Robin, the chances of it..." Raven started till cy stopped her, "You know just as well as I do that once Robin is determend about a baddie, hes not gonna stop till he gets him, Remember slade and the whole RedX thing?" He said to her, she just nodded.

"** TEEN TITANS, GO! **"

And like they had always practiced, they took off towards the bank. Meanwhile at the bank, The Hives Top 3 Students Were hurrying to empty the bank. "Come on you slow moving Pit munchers!" Yelled the tech laiden Gizmo as he flew overhead with a huge bag of money. "Ah shut up," Mumbled Mammoth as he lifted a large case of gold and went to the door, "Jinx, Hurry up, We got alot of stuff to haul out!" In the security office, Jinx Had just finished tying up the last guard, "Well I have to be going now" She said, smiling at the guards, "Later losers..." She said, blowing them a hex kiss before she closed the door. "AIIIIEEEEE!" Screamed the guards as the hex hit the table over them and it fell on them. "I love doing that" Jinx said to herself as she ran up and grabbed a bag full of priceless jewels she had gathered earlier, "Lets go boys!" She said to Mammoth and giz as she neared the door. " I wouldn't go that way if I were you..." said a mysterious voice.

"What the...!" mammoth exclaimed, looking around to see who said that, "Jinx are you sure you tied up all the guards?" he said looking over at her. "Oh I'm not a guard..." said the voice again. "Where are you you Butt sniffing drool bag?" Yelled Gizmo, His sensors trying hard to find out where the voice was coming from. "My my Such a Foul mouth midget, sigh I'm up Here" Said the voice. At that moment The Hives finest looked up and saw The masked Figure sitting on the ledge, he was leaning againist a pole and had his arms crossed. "Who are you?" Asked Jinx, Her hands glowing with her hex's power. "Calm Down, I'm on your side." Said The masked Figure as he jumped down and landed only a few feet away from them. Mammoth dropped his Stack of gold and Giz Reveled his various Missiles and blasters. "I SAID Calm Down!" Yelled The masked Figure Turning to Mammoth and giz and making them back up alittle, "Jez you idiots I just came here to warn you that the titans are on there way here now!"

"What?" Exclaimed Jinx, "But gizmo knocked out all the alarms and cameras, they couldn't have known we are here!" "Yes he knocked out the MAIN alarms and cameras, But what about the back up and privite Ones?" Said the masked figure, his tail waving behind him. "I...I..." Gizmo Had a look of complete stupidity on his face, " I Could have sworn i turned them off!" "You idiot! Now what are we gonna do?" Yelled Mammoth. "Now now, Calm down, I'm here to offer my help." Said the figure, looking at the three. "Why do you want to help US?" Questioned jinx, giving him a look over. "Cause i want to," Said the figure, and even thou Jinx just saw a mask, She could have sworn he was smiling at her, "now, this is what were gon.." At that moment The door flew open and the titans Burst in. "Finally!" Yelled Robin, Rushing forward. Jinx, Mammoth, And Gizmo Readied themselves for his attack, but when he ran past them they looked back at where he was going. "What the...?" Inquired Jinx as Robin ran by, then she saw him Lunge at the masked Figure.

"We meet again birdboy," Said the masked figure, blocking Robins First attack and throwing him off. "I Finally got you now!" Screamed Robin, Who was Attacking the figure with everything he had, but just as easily it was all being blocked. "Oh come on, You trained with BATMAN for christs Sake! You have GOT to be atleast a SMALL match!" The figure looked at Robin, and as robin lunged forward He was met with a Fist to the ribs. "GAH!" Moaned Robin, Falling to his knees holding his chest. Meanwhile the Other titans and The hive kids Watched in silence and shock, The titans NEVER saw Robin look so Dead set on beating someone, not since Slade and the false Hero Games, and the Hive kids couldn't believe that not only did Robin Completely Ignore them, but that This Strange masked Figure was kicking Robins ass.

"Jinx, What should we do?" Whispered Mammoth, Who had leaned over to her. "I say we leave The Snot Munchers Here to fight while we bail..." Mutter Gizmo, Who was still mad about that Midget remark. "I don't Know..." Jinx said softly, Her eyes Glued to The Masked Figure and Robin Fighting, "... Why does he wanna help us? " "WHO CARES!" Said Gizmo, "This is our chance to get away!" The Others nodded, And they each grabbed there Stuff and Made there way to the door, On there way Jinx Stopped and Looked back, "Why are you doing this...?" She wondered. "JINX COME ON!" Mammoth Called to her, and The Pink Haired Girl looked at him, then back at the Masked Figure, "Thanks..." then countinued to the door. They Were so Close to the opening were the doors were, And gizmo was heading them Off, "Come on you pit sniffers! Were almost out of..." They all stopped when they saw the doors Float up, Wrapped in dark Energy, And Slam back into place. "Did you think We forgot you were here?" Said Raven, her eyes and hands Glowing with her dark powers.

Meanwhile, The masked Figure And Robin Were Standing a few feet away, Robin, who looked like he had better days, And The Masked Figure, who stood there, Arms Crossed, His head tilted looking at Robin, As if he was smiling smuggly. "RAHHHH!" Robin yelled taking a few steps forward. The Masked Figure Cracked his Knuckles, Then Readied himself. Just as they got Close, Mammoth Goes Flying by them, A Sonic Blast Pushing him Into a Stack of Gold bars. Robin watched in Awe, as mammoth floated by as if in slow motion (ala' Matrix style) "You should never take your eyes off your Enemy, Kid," Said the figure, and as Robin turned his head to look back he managed to see the Gloved fist of the masked figure Smash into his face and send Robin across the room into a pile of moneybags, Dollars burst out and flew everywhere on impact. "Thats lesson one Kid." The figure laughed then went over the Mammoth to help him up, "Damnit why didn't you guys leave?" Mammoth rubbed his head and looked at the masked figure, "Hard to do when THEY are blocking the door!" Mumbled Mammoth, Who was pointing at the Titans. Gizmo and Jinx Ran over to were Mammoth and the figure was, as Robin Joined the Titans, still dazed from the Punch, but was ready for a fight.

"Give up now! All of you," Exclaimed a battered robin, "Theres no way out so give up!" "wanna bet on that?" Said the figure, the eyes on his mask/face Glowing Bright. He turned and faced the far wall, "Its close so I better use the Mini Nova..." He stepped infront of Jinx and rasied his hand, Jinx looked up at him, "What are you doing? Don't you see theyre BEHIND you?"She said to him, leaning around him alittle. "Hush" he replyed, and in a second, his rasied hand Glowed with a bright Energy, then a almost tiny ball appered "MINI NOVA!" Screamed the Figure as The ball flew out of his hand and smashed into The wall...

BOOM!

The explosion Blew the entire wall off and Sent money and gold bars flying towards everyone, Raven Used her powers to Put up a sheild And Gizmo Hide Behind Mammoth. Jinx Closed her eyes and waited for something to hit her, but when she opened her eyes She say the masked figure standing there, blocking anything from Hitting her, Thats when she Relized WHY he stood infront of her before he shot of the blast. "...He protected me..." She muttered. "NOW! YOU GUYS GET OUT OF HERE! " Yelled the figure to The Hive students, "I'll hold them off!" The titans stared at him just as the Hive kids did. "What are you talking about?" Said Mammoth, Looking confused. "I said go!" The masked Figure turned to Jinx and handed her a large bag of gold and jewels. "Take this and go! Please, I'll hold them off till your safely gone!" She stared at him for a second, trying hard to find something to say, then she nodded and took the Bag and turned to the others, "Come on boys! Lets get out of here! Our Friend here will deal with the titanic losers!" She thru the bag over her shoulder and took off to the exit, mammoth and giz stare for a second, both of them wondering exactly what happened, then they nodded at each other, grabbed the stuff they stole, and Followed after Jinx.

"Oh no you don't," Yelled robin, who threw a birdarang to get them, But as it neared them The masked figure grabed it out of the air and crushed it. "I Said I will deal with you, And thats what i'm gonna do. " the figure laughed again and cracked his knuckles. "Hey," The figure turned his head and saw Jinx Standing there, "Yeah?" he said back. "Whats your name? I wanna know whos Taking care of the titans for us." she said to him. "Sick-little-Wolfboy's The name. But you, My sweet, Can Call me Wolfboy. " He replyed back. She Blushed alittle and Waved to him, "Thanks...Wolfboy, " She Smiled and Ran off to join Mammoth and Giz in the escape.

"No...You...You can't be..." stutterd Cy, a look of dread on his face. "You cannot be the "sick-little-wolfboy" !" Exclaimed Star, Her Face displaying a look of fear, something she rarely shows. Robin Stood there in shock, While Raven Floated back, trying to hide even HER fear. Beastboy, Like always, had NO idea what or who anything was, so he didn't know Who "Sick-little-Wolfboy" was. "Dude! Someone wanna fill me in!" Beastboy Exclaimed. "Sick-little-Wolfboy...he's..." Raven couldn't even start. "Sick-little-Wolfboy Is one of the Most wanted AND respected People on the JLA And Every Goverments lists..." Said robin, Who lowered his head. Starfire Floated up to robin and put her arms around him. Cyborg turned to B.B. and started "He used to be JLA and JLU but he went rouge, nearly DESTROYED Both and nearly killed Superman, Flash...and..." "Batman..." Finished robin. "Oh, Am I interupting something?" said a voice from behind Beast boy.

As Beastboy turned, the others looked up and Saw Wolfboy standing right behind Him. "Boo!" he said teasingly. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed beastboy as he turned into a chicken and ran behind Cy. "Awwww, You guys don't wanna play anymore?" Wolfboy said, stepping forward, witch made them step back.

"hehe." Wolfboy Stepped back and laughed, "Who woulda thought my name alone would scare the shit outta the titans." He turned around and walked started to walk towards the large hole he made earlier. "Not so fast!" Before wolfboy could fully turn a Bird-Bomb Explodied into him and sent him flying. "GAH!" yelled wolfboy in a mix of Suprise and pain, flying backwards and Smashing hard into a wall. "You MAY be Stronger and Powerfuller then us, but Still, WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN! " Yelled Robin who stepped forward, (Cue the dramatic stance with the others in the BG in they're dramatic stances ) .

"sigh As much as I'd like to kick all of your asses, I have too much planned for you all, " Wolfboy stood up and shook off the dirt, then he looked over at Raven and blew her a kiss, "Catch YOU later beautiful..." he stood there then Faded away like smoke like before. Cyborg and Starfire Were about to Blast him when robin rasied his hand, "No guys, Let him go..." he said simply, "We'll get him next time..." Wolfboy looked over at robin, then tilted his head alittle before he completely faded away. Just as a sense of calm returned, A door flew open and the Police burst onto the scene "Freeze scum ba...Oh...Um...Hi?" Said one of the swat officers, waving alittle at the titans. Beast boy smacked his hand againist his head and simply said , "Dude...sometimes i wonder about these Cops..." the other titans just stared awkwardly...

Back at the tower

The titans had begun reasearch and were trying to learn everything about Wolfboy. His powers, His abilitys, But the deeper they dug, the less they found. "Damnit! almost EVERY file on him has either been deleted or has a level 13 Clearence requirement on it!" Robin looked away from the screen and rubbed his brow abit and sat there thinking, "God, why is it so hard to Find out anything about this guy?" "Theres a reason man..." Said cy as he came into the room, "I did some checking around, and Thou I couldn't find anything about Wolfboy... I found out who put the Level 13 clerence on Wolfboys files..." He handed a paper over to robin. Robin only read the first few Sentences before he looked up at Cy..." Batman did it? " he sat there in a odd disbelief.

Like the End of Chapter two ya'll!

The next one won't be so serious...


	3. A Witch and a Wolf

Enter The Wolfboy!

A Teen titans Fan-fic!

Dis-fugin-claimer

No I don't own the teen titans so leave me alone damnit!

Yeah i own Wolfboy...wait...I AM WOLFBOY!

Dis-Fugin-Claimed

As you will find out I am a Mad fan of Teen titans! And like many others I'm writing a fan fic! But UNLIKE others, I Do things abit Different ; as your about to find out ;

Also This fan fic contains Mild Cursing, Many innuendos, a few disturbing jokes, and many, MANY, Questionable things, but meh, thats how I do things, odd and insane!

anywho if your not older then 17 or so (come on there are 10 yo that Know more about sex and cursing then adults do out there) or you can't handle This sorta stuff...plaese PLEASE don't get my happy ass in trouble, Okay? Okay

**Chapter Three: **A Witch and a Wolf

Its a beautiful night in Jump City, And three days since Sick-little-Wolfboy introduced himself to the titans. Also SOMEHOW His return got leaked to the media, So now news and papers were all flooded With pictures of him. Info on him. How he was a JLA and how he nearly Killed them all. News from YEARS in the past suddenly shot back up. The Titans Were even pressed to make a annocement, and a a press confrence a day ago one single comment caused a Major event to happen. "Titan loses it at mention of Baddie being better then him," A Figure sitting on a Motorcycle (witch he stole two days ago) Read aloud from the paper he held, "Robins sudden outburst at the mention that Sick-little-Wolfboy qoute "kicked his ass six ways till sunday." as qouted by a Police cheif Noris." The figure started to laugh LOUD, causing all the people around him in the park to stare at him.

"Hehe..." he looked around and stared to blush, then he put on and ajusted his helmut and got on his bike, "Eh hehehe..." He started up his bike, then took off into the Lighted city streets. meanwhile in titans tower, "THAT FAT BASTARD!" Yelled Robin, Pounding his fist into a wall, still fuming from the remark The police cheif said to him. "Robin, Please you must Calm down." star floated up to him to try to hold him, but he pushed her off. "FIRST HE DOESN'T SHOW UP TILL THE LAST MINUTE ..." "...like always," Muttered B.B. . Robin didn't even notice and countinued to rant, "... THEN HE HAS THE BALLS TO SAY THAT **I** GOT MY ASS KICKED BY THAT SICK-LITTLE-WOLFBOY!" Robin fumed more and more, while starfire tried desperatly to calm her friend and comrade, but was failing badly. B.B. Watched Robin throw his hissy fit (laughing here and there at the stuff Robin said)

Meanwhile Raven had been in her room, like she had been ever since that day at the bank, and cyborg was getting worried about her. Knock knock "Raven?" Cy waited for a reply, but got none, "Raven come on, you've been in your room for three days now! I'm worried about you! Ever since that day Wolfboy Kis..." Ravens door opens and dark energy wrapped around Cy's mouth. "I told you not to talk about it..." The look on ravens face was a blushing red, a look that Cyborg had never seen before. "Mhm swwwwy" He mumbled. "Oh sorry..." She releaseds his mouth. "Gah, Thanks, But seriously Rae Every since that day you've been acting weird..." Raven just looked around, then grabbed Cy and pulled him into the her room, witch was pitch black. "Whoa hey!" Cy fell forward and got up, and even with his cybornetic eye, he couldn't see anything in the unnatural darkness of her room. "What I'm about to show you must not Leave this room, if ANY of the others so much as find out..." her voice came from the darkness in a tone that gave Cy chills. " ... Uh...Okay rae, I promise that none of the others will find out about...wahtever it is..." he said lightly. Just as he finished, a bright light turned on, and what Cy saw made his mouth hang open in suprise...

On most of Ravens walls were MANY pictures of Wolfboy. Both from news clippings, and apperently from freelance photograhers. "...I can't get him out of my head Cy! Its like no matter what i do he's in my Thoughts! In my dreams! Its even starting to affect my powers!" Raven Exclaimed, slumping down onto her bed. Cy was still is a state of shock and awe, till he heard about her powers, "Whoa wait what?" Cyborg looked at raven hard, "What do you mean its affecting your Powers? " She looked up at him, then over at a vase. "watch..." She said simply. Soon the vase was wrapped with dark energy, then as it was floating towards her, she suddenly Blushed madly and the energy around the vase Crackled then tore the vase into two. Cyborg Stared in even more shock at this, " ...wait...You used your powers on my mouth earlier! You coulda tore my head off!" Raven just sat there and blushed more.

Meanwhile Back in the city, a Familiar figure is racing down the streets of Jump city on a Bike he stole two days ago, looking for a something...Or someone. Just then Someone caught his eye, a Pink haired girl sitting alone outside a cafe, reading a Magizine, Thou the people around her looked rather scared, she just seemed to either not notice, or not care. He quickly pulls up and revs the engine to get her attention, Witch he does. "Hmmmm? she looks up at him, and him at her, then he gets off the bike and sits across from her at the table. "Do i KNOW you?" Her eyes glow bright pink as she gives him a cold stare. "Maybe Jinx, depends ..." He takes off his helmut, then looks over at her, "Remember me?" he looks at her, giving her the feeling that hes smiling. "Sick-little-Wolfboy... " She relaxs and her eyes return to there beautiful normal state.

" Nice to see you remember my name Love" He leans back in his chair. She gives him a look over, "Kinda hard to forget you when your in all the papers and on the news. " She says in a sweetly sarcastic tone, smiling at him alittle. He blushed (Witch is really weird to see happen on his mask like face) But she didn't mind, she seemed to like it. " Hmmm, " she smiled at him, putting down the magizine she was reading. " Well what brings you here? better yet how did you find me? " She looked over at him, raising one eyebrow slightly, smiling sweetly (in her way mind you) " Your really not that hard to find..." Boasts Wolfboy, Leaning back alittle more, "All I had to do was look for a Beauitful girl with pink hair." He smiles at her, and she blushes at the cute remark lightly.

"Well..." She looked at him again, Blushing and smiling, "What did you want? There must be some reason that you tracked me down, and I highly doubt it was just to flirt with me. " She smiles sinister yet sweetly. "WELL..." Wolfboy drug out the word for a sec, " I wanted to see If I could take you out. " He leaned back almost to the point of falling and put his arms behind his head. "Excuse me? " She Smiled big time at him, blushing alot more, "Did you say you wanted to take me out?" " Yup, " he said Simply, leaning back in his chair. "You DO relize that not only did you just meet me, But that I'm also not exactly "popular" Here, Hell some people Fear me, thou I have no idea why..." She says mock innocently, smiling at him again, waiting for his reply.

He sits up and leans over and looks her in the eyes " Thats why I wanted to ask you out, so I could get to know you better, " He says, then he looks over at some people at the other table, who were staring back in fear at the both of them, "And It seems I'm the same here." he looks over at her again, " So wadda ya Say? What have you got to lose?" He stands up and steps over to the side of her, then holds his hand out to her. Jinx sat there for a minute, thinking carefully. Then she turned to him and took his hand, "Sure, What do I have to lose?" he smiles at her Then jumps up in the air, " YES!" He lands next to her, and she is just blushing at him. Then he goes over to the bike, reaches over and grabs something, Then gos over to her and hands her a Black with twisted pink tribal marks helmut. "lets go!" And with that, they both mount the bike, Then race off. "Um, You forgot to pay the Bill" Says one of the scared waiters.

(Que Cutsie/punk rock Song) The first stop is the mall, Where the Duo (after terrorizing the crap outta this one couple) go on to Loot and Plunder. They finish up at a "The IN Thing" (Picture a Sam goody + Hot topic crossbred) Jinx is Trying to choose a good outfit to steal, when Wolfboy walks up and Hands her a Beautiful Red and Black Gothic Dress, She blushes and he does to. The Next stop is a fancy Resturant, Where (in the clothes they stole from the mall) manage to get a table (easy when they blasted or tossed out all the other guests, Also that couple from the mall ((bad day for them huh?)) ) After finding a table and getting seated, they forced the waiter (one of the few they kept around) to get them there food.

During the meal they talked alot, learning quite abit about each other. After the meal, The Duo felt it was best time to go. So after Blowing the place sky high. They took off again into the night. The Last stop is a Carnival, Where they both plan to "enjoy" Themsleves. The first "game" they played was "Clear it out", where they blasted various hexs and energy blasts at Random people at the carnival (Just enough to make them go flying, not to hurt or kill mind you ) . After the game (witch jinx won since she got that Family of 7 + 4 others with one hex ) They decided to go on some rides. The Rollercoster was great, But the real fun part was the Tunnel of love. They didn't ride it (much to Wolfboys disappointment) But they did blast the couples coming out of it, Even that same couple From both the mall and the resturant (lets just call them Jack and Jill, And they will be making a few apperences later. Man there luck must suck)

Just as they were gonna leave, They went over to one of those ball toss games. First jinx gave it a try. A miss, a partial hit, Then one directly head on! But still the cans didn't fall over. When wolfboy tried he Nailed them right in the center with so much force the whole table it was on slid back about 4 feet, But the damn cans wouldn't fall, and the ball was embedded in them! Then Wolfboy Decided to do this the easy way, so after nailing the booth owner In the Nuts With the last two balls, he grabed A Gothic style teddy bear and gave it to jinx, She just Blushed and looked up at him, smiling. As They rode off on the bike, Jinx held tightly onto both the Bear and to Wolfboy. She was smiling, just as she was most the night. She hadn't had this much fun...well...EVER... And she was really enjoying Wolfboys company. He may have his little Quirks, But those seemed to make Jinx like him more.

During the bike ride Wolfboy had a awesome Idea. He noticed It was close to dawn and decided to end this "date" somewhere beautiful. So before Jinx noticed he turn on a road leading up a hill. By the time She did notice they were at the top, at a place called "Lovers point" . "Whoa, what are we doing HERE?" She gave wolfboy another look over, both Curious and alittle interested. "I thought I'd end this little "date" With something...special..." He said turning to face her. Just then, The sun came up, Casting light over the city and the ocean. From Were they were It was beautiful, They could see everything, The city, The ocean, even Titans Tower. Jinx was stunned, "...Wow..."

As they sat there and watched, Wolfboy looked over at jinx, "Hey Jinx, Can I ask you something?" She looked over at him, a small smile on her face, "Hmmm? Yeah sure Wolfboy, what is it?" He looked back out towards the scene infront of them, "Why were you sitting at that cafe ? I mean, I always thought baddies were always Doing, well, Bad things, No offense." When he looked back at her, and she was looking down at the bear he got her. "None taken, And to be honest, I'm not always a Baddie, I do have my days off you know." She said sweetly. "Well I know that," he said, "I just wanted to know why you were alone, Wheres your little Groupies? you know, the big guy and the annoying Midget."

She giggled lightly and looked over at him, "You mean Mammoth and Gizmo?" Wolfboy nodded, " Yeah, I thought you guys always hang out." She shaked her head, "Not all the time, And Anyway They were busy, mammoth was working out, Trying to get More muscles, he wanted me to watch But Thats not exactly my thing. And Gizmo was busy with his little pet project. " She giggled more, "He's trying to build a robtic girlfriend!" They both started laughing hard, then stopped and looked at each other for a minute. BEEP BEEP BEEP Jinx's Hive communicator went off loud, "Uh oh, I'm Sorry wolfboy but i gotta get back, I got classes in 3 hours and I've been out all night."

He looked over at her, "I thought you graduated." She blushed, "Well...Due to some problems I got held back..." She blushed more. "Well then," He stood up and Helped Her up, "We better get you Back then." He smiled at her again. Just as they were about to leave, The same couple From before pulled up in a Awesome car, " Hey, do you think we have time for...?" He looked back at her and her eyes were glowing under the Helmut, "We might as well, I would hate to fail at completely ruining they're date." She said in a oh so sinisterlysweet tone. They both smiled and rasied there hands towards the car, and fired two small blasts, and when they hit the car it feel apart. "Hehe..." Wolfboy laughed as he took off on the bike, Jinx holding on to him tightly.

In a matter of minutes there were across town and outside of the hive schools entrance (All thanks to Wolfboys Insane driving Hehe ) "Thanks again Wolfboy," She said to him, Smiling, "I haven't had that much fun...Ever." He looked at her "Me neither, We should do this more often." She blushed intensely , " Yeah, we should..." They stared at each other For a few moments, when wolfboy broke the silence. "Well...I better get going." He said simply. "oh uh...yeah," Said jinx, Looking away. "But before I go. " He gos over to her, leans in, and kisses her lightly on the lips, "Thanks for a wonderful night." he smiles then goes back over to the bike. Jinx on the other had was Both suprised, yet REALLY happy, she was blushing now more then ever. " Later Love." He said to her, then after starting and reving the bike, he took off, leaving jinx still standing there, in a rather odd state of suprise and Happiness.

After a few minutes she managed to Regain control and went inside the store front desguised entrance to the hive school. As she entered the school she saw both Mammoth and Gizmo Sitting there, apperently waiting for her. "Where have you been!" Exclaimed Mammoth. " Jez we thought those pit munching titans got you or something!" yelled Gizmo. But jinx didn't even notice She just walked by, and went right to her room. When she got there she just fell onto her bed, and held the bear up to look at it. "...He kissed me..." She said in a happy tone, Then she held the bear close and drifted off to sleep, smiling happily.

Meanwhile Mammoth and Gizmo stared at each other, "What was that about? she jsut walked in and went striaght to her room..." Said Mammoth, scrathing his head. "What scared me is...was she SMILING?" Said Gizmo in a creeped out tone. "Who Jinx? No way... " Exclaimed Mammoth, " ...was she?" Gizmo just nodded.

"Whoa, last time she smiled... was...wow... since you know who snuck into the school..."

End of Chapter Three ya'll, hopefully you guys like it ;

Chapter Four: A Wolf in hives ranks Coming soon.


End file.
